infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)
Naruto Uzumaki is a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. As his resident universe was one of the first to be brought back online after the disaster that began the Loops, Naruto is a member of the Original Seven. Naruto is also Co-Anchor of his native loop along with the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is known for several looping inovations, including co-writing the Guide to Multiversal Variants with Harry and developing the first techniques capable of combining different powers together. Loop Gained Powers As one of the Oldest Loopers in existence Naruto's skills are, by choice, just this side of being more than what a 4D mortal should ever be capable of. Naruto has at least passing familiarity with the following abilities: *Magic: Due to Hogwarts Fused Loops and spending time with Harry Potter and Lina Inverse, Naruto knows (of) at least two styles of magic. *Ki: Naruto has spent large amounts of time with Ranma Saotome, and in Ranma's world allowing him to access pure Ki. Naruto has also spent time in the Dragon Ball universe, where he has learned the Kamehama. *Force: Naruto has spent time in the Star Wars Universe and was a founding member of the Grey Jedi *Reishi & Inner Hollow: Having spent time in the Bleach Universe, Naruto has assess to these spiritual powers. *Subspace Pocket: Naruto is able to access and place items in a hyper-dimension that only he can access. *Spiral Powers: Time in the laggan verse has given Naruto Spiral powers *Speed Force: Having looped as a Flash at one point, Naruto was able to use the Speed Force. Relationship with other Loopers *'Loopers in General': As a member of the Original Seven, Naruto is widely respected by the younger Loopers due to his immense experience as one of the first Loopers, apart from Jonathan Joestar. *'Original Seven': Naruto is the primary mischief-maker of the group. *'Sasuke Uchiha': Naruto and Sasuke have gotten over their previous issues with one another, and are openly friendly towards each other. *'Sakura Haruno': Naruto is still friends with Sakura, being one of her main caretakers when she is/was suffering from the illness which would bear her name, Sakura Syndrome. This however, has given him a rather healthy fear of what she can do when pushed, as she can still take him down despite his more numerous loops due to his status as Anchor. Secretly, though, he often wonders if it was his own loosened morals at the time that caused her descent in the first place, since seeing how bad she got was what first made him take a long hard look at how he'd been treating the Loops. *'Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox': Naruto and Kurama's relationship is much like it currently is in canon though Kurama is far less active than he is currently in the series. *'Black*Star': Like many loopers, Naruto finds Black*Star to be rather annoying, though he did take him on as an apprentice when the Soul Eater character began looping. *'Vilgax': Naruto was one of the loopers who voted to have Vilgax's MLE status revoked. References Innortal's fanfic page. The original Loops are in different series Omake Fileshttps://www.fanfiction.net/u/681915/Innortal Category:Anchor Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Looper